gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:KlaineHumson85
center Je m'appelle Audrey et j'ai 28 ans http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/1/16/Emoticon_crying.png ◕ ‿ ◕ ✿ ◠‿◠ Comme mon surnom l'indique, J'aime beaucoup '''le couple ''KLAINE . '' J'ai découvert cette série vers le milieu de la saison 3 après avoir découvert sur Youtube des vidéos des ''StarKids'' avec Darren Criss. left|360pxright left|660px thumb|left|300 px|c'est ainsi que ça aurait du se passer thumb|right|300px|Tout les baisers des 2, 3 et 4ème saison thumb|right|350px Darren & Chris Darren Criss je l'aime parce qu'il à une véritable âme d'artiste: Acteur, Musicien, Danseur, et Chanter. Il a une voix à faire fondre tous les ♥ des fans de cet '''HOMME MAGNIFIQUE. *-* Est-il vraiment un être humain des fois j'ai des doutes. C'est un extra-terrestre. Puis grâce à cette série j'ai découvert Chris Colfer que j'aime aussi réellement. Pour moi c'est un homme à la voix d'ange. Quelqu'un de profondément humain et humble, qui ne s'est jamais laissé faire. 'KLAINE '♥ J'aime vraiment ce couple: Ils sont mignons, respectueux l'un envers l'autre, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour l'autre et le plus important c'est qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et cela se voit réellement. Il n'y à qu'a voir leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardent. ET LES YEUX NE MENTENT PAS. *-* Après un léger passage à vide à cause de tromperie de la part de Blaine et séparation dans la saison 4, Contente qu'ils soient revenus ensemble dans la saison 5.' ' En espérant que plus jamais ils ne se séparent. thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Mes épisodes préférés Saison 1= ' 120 00.JPG|Complètement Gaga|link=Complètement Gaga ' |-| Saison 2= 2x03 7.jpg|Le Croque-Messie|link=Le Croque-Messie 2x06.jpg|Premiers baisers|link=Premiers baisers Tiktok.jpg|Bonjour ivresse|link=Bonjour ivresse 216 1.jpg|Sur un air original|link=Sur un air original 218 04.jpg|Être ou ne paraître|link=Être ou ne paraître TPQ 03.jpg|La reine de la promo|link=La reine de la promo |-| Saison 3= 301 16.jpg|Opération : Piano violet|link=Opération : Piano violet 305 10.jpg|La première fois|link=La première fois 308 06.jpg|La jeunesse et un art|link=La jeunesse et un art 311 02.jpg|Michael|link=Michael 314.jpg|Ce que la vie nous réserve|link=Ce que la vie nous réserve 315 01.jpg|Le grand frère|link=Dans l'ombre de son frère 317.jpg|Whitney Forever|link=On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un 319 22.png|Balosaurus|link=Balosaurus 322 42.png|Comment se dire adieu ...|link=Comment se dire adieu ... |-| Saison 4= 401 01.jpg|La nouvelle Rachel|link=La nouvelle Rachel 403 01.jpeg|Makeover|link=Makeover 404 41.png|♥ The Break up ♥|link=Nos premiers émois 407 01.jpg|Dynamic Duets|link=Dynamic Duets 408 14.jpg|Thanksgiving|link=Thanksgiving 410 05.jpg|Glee, Actually|link=Glee, Actually 411 07.jpg|Sadie Hawkins|link=Sadie Hawkins 412 06.jpg|Naked|link=Naked 413 01.jpg|Diva|link=Diva (épisode) 414 26.jpg|I Do|link=I Do 415 01.jpg|Girls (and Boys) on Film|link=Girls (and Boys) on Film 418 02.jpg|Shooting Star|link=Shooting Star 421 02.jpg|Wonder-ful|link=Wonder-ful |-| Saison 5= Nuage.jpg|Love Love Love|link=Love Love Love 502 02.jpg|Tina In The Sky With Diamonds|link=Tina In The Sky With Diamonds 503 05.jpg|The Quarterback|link=The Quarterback 505 07.jpg|The End Of Twerk|link=The End Of Twerk klaine506 01.jpg|Movin' Out|link=Movin' Out ♫ Mes chansons préférées ♫ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/fd/Icon-music.gif Celles de Blaine & Kurt http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/fd/Icon-music.gif Saison 1= *Defying Gravity ♫ *Rose's Turn ♫ |-| Saison 2= * I Want To Hold Your Hand ♫ * Teenage Dream ♫ * Don't Cry For Me Argentina ♫ * Baby, It's Cold Outside ♫ * Blackbird ♫ * Candles ♫ * Somewhere Only We Know ♫ * As If We Never Said Goodbye ♫ * What Kind Of Fool ♫ & Do Ya Think I’m Sexy ? ♫ (chansons des Warblers sur l'album) |-| Saison 3= *It's Not Unusual ♫ *Perfect ♫ *Let It Snow ♫ *Wanna Be Startin' Something ♫ *Cough Syrup ♫ *Fighter ♫ *It's Not Right But It's Okay ♫ *I Have Nothing ♫ *Not The Boy Next Door ♫ *I'll Remember |-| Saison 4= *It's Time ♫ *Everybody Wants To Rule The World ♫ *Teenage Dream (acoustique) ♫ *Hopelessly Devoted To You ♫ *Beauty School Drop Out ♫ *White Christmas ♫ *Don't Stop Me Now ♫ *Just Can't Get Enough (version épisode) ♫ *♥♥ Come What May ♥♥ ♫ *Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) ♫ *You Are The Sunshine Of My Life |-| Saison 5= *Got To Get You Into My Life ♫ *Piano Man ♫ ---- http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/fd/Icon-music.gif Diverses dans Glee http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/fd/Icon-music.gif Saison 1= *A House Is Not A Home ♫ |-| Saison 2= *Papa, Can You Hear Me? ♫ *Don't You Want Me ♫ *Landslide ♫ *Turning Tables ♫ *Songbird♫ |-| Saison 3= *Last Friday Night ♫ *We Found Love ♫ *Ben ♫ *Love Shack ♫ *Somebody That I Used To Know ♫ *How Will I Know ♫ *Shake It Out♫ |-| Saison 4= *Never Say Never ♫ *Chasing Pavements ♫ *3 ♫ *Barely Breathing ♫ *Don't Speak ♫ *Mine ♫ *The Scientist ♫ *Juke Box Hero ♫ *My Dark Side ♫ *Heroes ♫ *Some Nights ♫ *Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time ♫ *O Holy Night ♫ *Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah ♫ *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas ♫ *Tell Him ♫ *I Don't Know How To Love Him ♫ *No Scrubs ♫ *The New Year ♫ *We've Got Tonite ♫ *Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone ♫ *Say ♫ *All Or Nothing♫ |-| Saison 5= *Yesterday ♫ *Help! ♫ *All You Need Is Love ♫ *Get Back ♫ *Here Comes The Sun ♫ *Hey Jude♫ *If I Die Young ♫ *Wrecking Ball ♫ *On Our Way ♫ *Movin' Out ♫ *Just The Way You Are ♫ Divers “Trying doesn’t mean you’re weak – it means you’re alive.” “Essayer ne veux pas dire que tu es faible. cela signifie que tu es en vie.” - Chris Colfer “I want people to know that there is nothing more badass then being who you are.” “Je veux que les gens sachent qu'il n'y a rien de plus génial que d'être qui ils sont.” - Darren Criss *Blanc sans N ca fait Black comme quoi sans haine on est tous égaux (auteur inconnu) *L'abus d'école est dangereux pour la santé. Étudier avec modération. *C'est pas en posant plus de glands sur ta télé que tu aura plus de chaîne. *Si quelqu'un lève son index pour te juger, lève ton majeur pour le remercier. center center| center center|500px center center Draw 26.jpg C Klaine 39.jpg Draw 54.png Klaine .jpg Draw 56.png Klaine scarves.jpg Klaine chut.jpg Klaine kiss.jpg